friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Subponica: Episode 13; Alterra
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Author's note: This episode will contain many series of flashbacks of each of our protagonists' pasts, including the time they spent working with Alterra, as well as a few directly foretelling events that happen after they escape planet 4546B. These flashbacks will explain a lot of details about current and later events. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Episode 13 Alterra ... The day had come. It was finally the day Sapphire and Ruby were going to start living together. They found a nice little house in Ponyville. It was a bit old, but nothing a bit of interior decorating, and some wall paper couldn't fix. They had already decided on blue and white striped wall paper, and they would try to make a garden at some point. Ruby had already picked a room to set up a medicine lab. Everything was perfect. Well... almost perfect. They had been dating for five years, and Sapphire still didn't have the courage to ask Ruby to marry her. Sapphire sighed just thinking about it. Ruby giggled, oblivious to what Sapphire was thinking. Suddenly, Sapphire got a call on her Magic mirror. Sapphire checked her mirror, and realized it was call from her mother, so she answered it. Coral:" Hi sweetie! How are the two of you settling into your new home?" Sapphire:" It's great! Ruby and I are thinking about how we can improve it though." Ruby:" Yeah, we really want it feel like a real home." Suddenly, Ruby's mother's voice was heard. Coldheart:" Well, don't overthink it, dearie. A simple house is all you'll need to survive winter, which isn't far from now." Sapphire:" We just want it to look nice, so other ponies will come in, and be like 'Oh, wow! You have such a nice house! Where did you get that fern? I want one of those!'" Ruby giggled again. Ruby:" We're looking to improve, not impress!" ... Two years later... The coffee shop was quite. Sapphire was still grieving about her accidental involvement in the "Seamoth Massacre" as folks have taken to calling it. She was glad Simon was proven innocent, but she still felt like it was her fault. And it only made it worse that the DJ on the radio in the Coffee shop was still talking about it. DJ Pon-3:" Families are relieved that Manehatten PD's own, Clover Grey, had proven the innocence of Simon Winston, of the the Seamoth massacre, which ended up with the real convict, a griffin terrorist, behind bars. He'll be lookin' at life on prison, without bail. Good luck getting outta that one." Sapphire:" Hey, Vanilla Cream, can you turn off the radio? It's still spurting the same junk from a week ago." Vanilla Cream was a white earth pony stallion, with a yellow mane, and a cutie mark of a cup of coffee, flavored with vanilla cream in the shape of heart. He shook his head. Vanilla:" Sorry, no can do. Boss says the customers wanna hear DJ Pon-3, and turning off would most likely lose customers. I know you're depressed about the Seamoth Massacre, but it wasn't your fault." Sapphire sighed. He could never understand. She was the one that parked the seamoth. She should get the blame. Why wasn't anypony blaming her? Suddenly, a mother walked in with her foal. The mother was a pink unicorn, with orange mane, and a pair of swimming fins for a cutie mark. The small pegasus colt was blue with the same color mane as his mother, and he had yet to earn his cutie mark. They didn't seem different from any other customers at first, until the mare approached the counter, and Sapphire recognized her. Shelly:" Hello there." Sapphire:" Shelly Fins? From swim practice, right?" The mare blinked, then squinted, then gasped. Shelly:" Sapphire Sea! Now I remember! Yes, we did have swim practice together! I can't believe you remember." Sapphire:" Heh... I have been known to have the memory of an elephant. That is... if the metaphor is actually true... eh, what can I do for you today? Shelly:" I just came by to get a cup of black coffee, and some hot chocolate for my little one." Sapphire leaned over the counter, and smiled at the Colt, who stared up at her, curiously. Sapphire:" Daw, hi there. what's his name?" Shelly:" His name is Luke. He doesn't speak a lot, especially to strangers." Sapphire began to hear more talk on the radio, as she started filling her friend's order. DJ Pon-3:" Alterra has reported they are about to make another launch of the Aurora vessel, and have been requested by the Federation Law Ponies to relocate troops to defend against the upcoming invasion on planet Xaksees." Sapphire's mood changed to one of worry. Sapphire:" I almost forgot that Ruby was going for another work trip. But... she didn't say anything about helping soldiers deploy through space. Usually the Law Ponies would request such a thing from the InfiniteStar Company." Shelly:" You still in love with that medicine mare?" Sapphire:" Heh... yeah. We've been living together for two years now. How 'bout you? It looks you and Maker Mack got together after all." Shelly blushed, embarrassed. Shelly:" Not exactly. Do you remember that softy, Cloud Hugger?" Sapphire:" Yeah?" Shelly:" Well, it turns out I had feelings for him all along." Sapphire was surprised. Sapphire:" Oh, that's a shock." Shelly:" I know. And I've felt like I don't deserve him. I was so mean to him in our youth, and... he was just so nice." The mare's coffee, and the colt's hot chocolate was done, and Sapphire gave it to them. Sapphire:" Well, I guess he forgave you for all of that. I think he changed you, a lot." Shelly blushed, and giggled. Shelly:" I guess he has. Anyways, it was nice seeing you again. And I hope someday we can have some more... swimming competitions." Sapphire:" Oh, you bet. Rivals for life." ... Two days later... Ruby kissed her lover on the lips. Sapphire didn't like when she left. She worried about Ruby's safety. Picking up her bags with her magic, she held a hoof to Sapphire's cheek. Ruby:" I'll be back before you know it, love. It'll only be about six months. I promise." Sapphire:" It already feels like an eternity." Ruby giggled, and embraced Sapphire. Sapphire kissed Ruby's cheek, and whispered in her ear. Sapphire:" Come back, safely." Ruby:" I will." ... Three months later... It was a quite day in the Aurora. Everypony was bored, including Ruby. She wished she could call Sapphire at this time, but of course, the free wifi was being weird again. Ruby heard somepony making a loud yawning noise. It was one of her medical colleagues, Needle Point. He mostly worked with stitching up wounds. He was a white stallion, with a brown mane, and a cutie mark of a needle and bandage. Needle:" Today is sooo uneventful. I mean, seriously. I need something exciting to happen." Ruby sighed. Ruby:" Be care what you for wish Needle. It might even come back to prick you." Needle glared. Needle:" Haha. I get your point." Ruby couldn't help but snicker at that. Needle:" Th-that's not what I... *sigh* You can be really annoying sometimes, you know that?" Ruby:" It wouldn't be funny otherwise." ... Three more moths later... Ruby had finally returned home, feeling nothing, but shame. She saw Sapphire waiting for her in the Alterra waiting room, reading a book. The title was "Wings of Fire: The Hidden Kingdom". Sapphire had already gone through half of it. She started reading it ever since Ruby left to keep herself occupied. The book series about dragons fascinated her. But Ruby... what was she going to tell Sapphire. It was too shameful to tell her anything. She decided to hide in the Alterra janitor's closet, and get all the tears she could out before facing her. ... Two weeks later... Something still didn't seem right to Sapphire. Ruby had seemed twitchy ever since she returned from her trip. She wouldn't even look at Sapphire during the night, but Sapphire could hear her weeping softly. Every time she asked about it, she would get the same types of answers. "Oh, it's nothing." "I'm fine. Really." "I'm just a little tired is all." Sapphire couldn't take it anymore, knowing that something was bothering her beloved. She was going to get to the bottom of it, and help her with whatever problem it was she needed help with. She wanted to be a good marefriend. Sapphire had called Ruby up to their bedroom, and locked the door. Ruby:" So... what did you need?" Sapphire sat down next to her. Sapphire:" Ruby, we need to talk... about what's been going on lately." Ruby's voice cracked. Ruby:" I-I told you I'm fine." Sapphire:" You aren't fine. Did you think I wouldn't notice if you were acting strangely?" Ruby:" Nothing is wrong with me!" She tried to get up, but Sapphire pushed her back down on the bed, and pinned her forehooves. Sapphire:" Something IS wrong! The Ruby I love wouldn't act like this! I can't stand to see you in so much pain! I was going to wait until you were ready to tell me, but I am not going to let you tear yourself apart! Now tell me what is going on! Please... I just want to help." Ruby's burst into tears. Sapphire let go of her hooves, and hugged the poor mare. Ruby:" I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Please, don't be mad! I made a mistake, and I paid for it!" Sapphire:" There, there... I'm not mad. Tell me what happened." Ruby:" I... I... I can't!" Sapphire kissed her. Sapphire:" You can tell me anything. I wouldn't love you any less." Ruby:" I was working on a p-project with one of my colleages. We were trying to study the possibility of discovering unknown diseases, and trying to come up with a solution to prevent them." Sapphire:" Okay... and then what happened?" Ruby:" One day... we were alone in the lab. I didn't think it would be a problem... I just... I didn't want to, but... I... I... I'm so sorry!" Sapphire's eyes went wide. Ruby didn't have to say anymore than that. She could already picture what had happened. Sapphire couldn't feel anything, but anger. Not towards Ruby, but to whoever hurt her. She spoke in a low tone, that was both sympathetic, yet filled with rage. Sapphire:" Who did this to you?" Ruby:" I-it was Needle Point, but... wait! Where are you going!?" Sapphire got up, and started walking to the door to unlock it. Ruby:" Sapphire? What are you doing?" Sapphire opened the door, and began to step out. Sapphire:" Stay here. I'm going to do something really stupid." Ruby held her hooves to her mouth. Ruby:" Please... don't." ... Needle Point was heading to his office. He didn't have a cubicle, instead he had a whole office, all to himself. He walked in the door, and closed it with his magic, whistling a tune, unbeknownst to him, a very angry Sapphire was lurking right behind him, wearing a hoodie, and a scarf around her face so nopony knows who she was. He didn't notice until he sat at his desk. Needle:" Ah! What the... who are you? How did you get in here?" Sapphire:" Are you Needle Point?" Needle:" Uh... well, that depends... *gulp* why your asking. Heheh... I don't owe you money do I? I'm sure we can come to an arrangement." Sapphire:" I don't want your filthy money." Needle Point breathed sigh of relief. Sapphire:" I want you to hurt worse than how you hurt 'her'. These rooms... they're sound proof, right?" Needle:" Uh..." Needle barely had time to gasp before Sapphire launched herself at him, causing him to fall backwards in his chair. Needle:" P-please! I-I didn't do anything! I'm a civilized pony, doing civilized things!" Sapphire slammed her hoof into the stallion's teeth, uttering each word after she did so. Sapphire:" Civilized!" SMACK! Sapphire:" Ponies!" SMACK! Sapphire:" Don't!" CRUNCH! Sapphire:" Rape!" SMACK! Sapphire:" Other!" SMACK! Sapphire:" PONIES!!!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Once Sapphire had finished beating the poor stallion, she pinned him to the wall, and looked into his eyes with the fiercest rage, as if she were staring into his soul. He probably thought she was. Sapphire:" If you ever... touch Ruby Rest, EVER again, I am going to do much, MUCH worse to you! Do you hear me?" Needle tried to respond, but he was hurt so bad he could only cough. She hoof stomped him in the gut, and walked over to the nearest wall vent. As she was crawling through, Needle climbed up, and hit the security button beneath his desk, but she got away too quickly. ... Upon returning to the house, Ruby hugged her, then slapped her really hard, then hugged her again. Ruby:" Are you okay? What did you do? Did he..." Sapphire stroked her calmly. Sapphire:" It's okay... I made sure he's alive. Though, I may have punched a few of his teeth out." Ruby:" You were right, that was very stupid of you! But it was the bravest thing anypony ever did for me. Yet..." Ruby parted the embrace, looking ashamed. Ruby:" ...I still feel like I betrayed you." Sapphire:" There wasn't anything you could have done." Ruby:" There were many things I could have done. I shouldn't have lowered my guard... I could've not gone into that room with him, alone. It's my fault." Sapphire:" The only pony who is at fault is him. Now, how about you and I... we go upstairs for a little bit of... alone time?" Sapphire gave her a peck on the cheek. Ruby wiped away her tears. Ruby:" I would like that." ... That night... Ruby and Sapphire both felt a strange relief after what Sapphire did. She looked over at Ruby, sleeping on the other side of the bed. Tears wet the pillow Ruby was sleeping on, but she wasn't sad. She was happy that she had somepony like Sapphire to protect her, and keep her company. Sapphire felt warm being next her lover, and yet she was still worried that her message to Needle Point didn't go through well enough. Three years after that, nopony found out who really attacked Needle that day, but Alterra eventually found out about his shenanigans, and had him arrested. Ruby felt a large portion of relief after that, but she still was too ashamed to tell anypony what had happened to her, though she would still talk about it to Sapphire whenever it came to memory. No matter what, Sapphire would always be there to make her feel better. ... One year later... Professor Magelight, a purple unicorn wearing a lab coat, with a sparkling ball of magic for a cutie mark, and a blue mane, walked into the Alterra CEO's office. The CEO, a yellow earth pony stallion, with a brown mane and tail, motioned for her to put the books she was levitating down. His cutie mark was of the Alterra logo, and his name was Hamilton Alterra. The company itself got it's name from his family, of course. Hamilton:" Have we made any breakthrough on the Precursor intelligence?" Magelight:" Not since we started, sir. We still only know about the cannon, not where it is at." Hamilton:" Blast. Grimshield will not be happy to hear that. And on top of that, the Pegasee crew is still somewhere in space. Have any of our scouts been able to gain a signal from the survivors?" Magelight:" No sir. It seems there haven't been any transmissions since the accident was reported. It's been a year, sir. I think maybe it's time we abandon any thought of saving the Pega-... see... crew..." The CEO was giving her a frightening glare, that almost made her have the urge to vomit right in front of him. But she refrained from doing so, out of fear she may be out of a job. Magelight:" Uh... b-but that's just my opinion... sir. We'll continue monitoring for transmissions." Hamilton:" Good." She began to walk out of the office before he stopped her. Hamilton:" Oh, and don't forget to close the doors this time. I hate letting the air in." Magelight:" Y-yes sir." She casually walked out the double doors, closed them, and then trotted for the bathroom. ... Five years later... Hamilton:" Are you insane, corporal!?" Alistar:" You would be wise not to question my motives, Mr. Alterra." Hamilton:" But you are talking about a weapon that can obliterate entire planets! And you want to use it!? We... we should destroy it when we find it." Alistar:" A weapon of mass power, that can bring destruction to entire planets, in which case, having the ability to destroy our enemies, and you want to destroy the canon itself?" Hamilton:" What if our enemies get ahold of it? Ever think of that?" Alistar:" I have considered the possibility, yes. But there will be nothing to worry about. We will be powerful, and as long as we can protect it..." Hamilton:" And if you can't?" Alistar:" Than you can gloat to me when that happens. Until then, I expect you to follow through with my orders, and keep our operations classified. Or I'll have your entire company shut down, and every employee arrested." Hamilton:" You government types. Always coming up with classified what-nots and do-dads. Here at Alterra we have no need for secrets. That's why we go public with most of our equipment." Alistar:" I always thought it was to make money off of useless merchandise. I mean, a shrimp suit? Seriously?" Hamilton:" Prawn suit. And in case you forgot, the pony who created is one of the finest engineers Equestria has ever seen." Alistar:" It doesn't even have a weapons defense system. It's got... what? Claws?" Hamilton:" Alterra does not make weapons. We are a company looking to make peace with alien life." The corporal sighed, gently placing hoove over his forehead, and shaking his head in a disappointed fashion. Alistar:" Dear Mr. Alterra, what is peace without a little insurance?" Hamilton:" Insurance?" Alistar:" Traveling through space without a little insurance will only get you so far." Hamilton:" Quit being rediculous, Grimshield. It's that kind of logic that starts a war, not finishes it." Alistar:" Now you're just being pacifistic. There are space pirates out there. Now when pirates board your ships, would you rather have a descent defense system, or would you rather have everypony running around, getting blasted, while they carry nothing else but a... a survival knife? I shouldn't have to tell you this, but space gun beats knife." Hamilton:" Perhaps, but the sharpest minds beats brute force. The Aurora crew has proven that. They are, without a doubt, this company's best." Alistar:" And what if their assaulting enemy is smarter than them?" Hamilton:" I am done with this conversation. If you want to risk angering more aliens than we ally ourselves with, so be it. I may be contracted to you, but I will not allow my ponies to suffer from your actions." Alistar:" You have some nerve to talk to me like that. I am a highly decorated officer. Show some respect." Hamilton:" If it's respect you want, you must earn it, corporal. There are things in this universe that cannot be taken forcefully." ... Four years later... Katie:" Alright crew. Listen up. We've finally found a transmission from the Pegasee crew. Alterra's CEO spent a lot of time and money to find these ponies, and darn it, we are going to find them! Do you hear me?" Crew:" Yes sir!" Katie:" Good! Now the planet we are heading to is designated 4546B. Which means, get your swimsuits packed ladies, because this planet is blanketed with ocean. This is where two of our best ponies, Sapphire Sea, and Simon come into play. But before we go, I would like to introduce a new member of our team, Brine Burst." Everypony stomped their hooves in excitement for the nervous unicorn. Everypony was hyped to be able to get an assignment this important. ... After the events of Planet 4546B... Chief Morning Star had entered the interrogation room. He sat down, just across from the terribly beaten and battered Sapphire. Morning:" The Law Ponies said you refused to speak to anypony, but me. Why? I don't know you, nor do I plan to to get to know a delinquent such as yourself." Sapphire:" Chief Morning Star?" She sighed relieved. Sapphire:" They really did find you. Good. Listen, you have to convince them to let us out. We aren't criminals." Morning:" First of all, I'm retired, and Equestria has gone down the rabbit hole. Second, why should I believe you?" Sapphire:" You don't believe me? Than will you believe Clover?" The retired chief's eyes widened in shock. Morning:" Clover?" Sapphire:" Clover is trapped with us. We did nothing wrong. The only reason we're here, is because I found information regarding a weapon that they are trying to find, to use to destroy other planets." Morning:" Wh-what? Who could even consider using such a thing?" Sapphire:" I can't say more about it, because they are recording. I just need your help, please? They've even got an alien child here, that they've been torturing, and experimenting on, and he hasn't even done anything wrong." Morning Star sighed. Morning:" I honestly did not know... I'm sorry I cannot help. Like I said, I am retired. I cannot do anything about this, and I would rather not be another one of their captives." Sapphire:" Morning Star, please... I know my word means nothing, but Clover... she was a good cop. Sure, she had a dark past, and sure she didn't follow direct orders all the time, but she did those things because she thought it was right." Morning:" I know. And you are right, she was a good cop. I should have never let her go. But you have to understand, I am not even a member of the force anymore." Sapphire:" And that's exactly why I need you. You were a respected officer of the Manehatten Police Department. And I bet these ponies will still respect you. I know Clover still respects you. She understands her mistake, and why you made the decision you did. But maybe she wasn't making a mistake. Maybe you should do what she did and stand up for what you believe." Morning:" As convncing as that sounds..." Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of blaring alarms. There seemed to be a riot outside the room. The Law Ponies were rebelling against there superior officers. Everything was going down so fast. Alistar came bursting through the door, pointing an accusing hoof at Sapphire. Alistar:" You! You had something to do with this, I know you do!" Morning:" So... you're trying find some weapon? And what're you gonna do when you find it?" Alistar:" So you've turned him against us as well, hm? We'll see if you get out of here al- OOF!" A hoof hit him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. One of the rebel Law Ponies was right behind him. It was Blueberry Button, Jason was right behind them. Blueberry:" C'mon. I got the kid. Let's go." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Series)